SEEING YOU
by silk1
Summary: Tolkien got them married, but how the match came about was never clearly defined. My take on the king of Rohan and the princess of Dol Amroth, since the brilliant professor was not always elaborate on matters of the heart. NOT a Mary Sue...New Chapter up
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: All the characters were created by J.R.R.Tolkien, I do not own them ….

NOTES: Why the hell is there no Eomer category????? Well …After seeing the brilliant last movie and realizing that this character ( and his sister´s love story) were totally cut short I felt the urge to write …..so here is my version of how the king of Rohan met his bride. I know it´s been done before and I loved a lot of those stories! So please don´t be too mad if this is not to all your liking…..

Also I admit that even though I´ve read the boo , I´m no Tolkien expert …if there are flaws in this story I apologize.

Can´t believe I´ll have to wait 11 months for the extended version ( sniffle)!!!!!

SEEING YOU

Eomer, King of Rohan stepped out of his golden hall onto the terrace that lay beyond the threshold of the wooden doors. Inside they were still celebrating. It had been a good day spent hunting and riding with allies and friends. He had enjoyed seeing his sister again. Aragorn, Faramir and Imrahil had spent the evening trading old war- stories over dinner, now there was laughter, drinking and dancing. 

Eomer breathed deep, drawing the crisp air into his lungs. It took him a moment to realize that he was not alone on the terrace. At the other end, almost shrouded in darkness stood a slender, graceful figure, hair the colour of freshly minced copper flowing over the back of a dark blue dress.

Eomer remembered just where he had seen the mass of hair before, it seemed to be burning like wildfire in the darkness of the night.

Imrahil had brought not only his sons but his daughter too. 

" Mylady…." He said, slowly walking over to her. 

„ What are you doing here?"

Lothiriel did not look at him, but out over his dark city and the wild sea of grass that lay beyond. She had needed to come out here for some fresh air and silence. 

„ Do you  really want me to state the painfully obvious, my lord?" She could have just answered his question and be done with it, but …….somehow she thought that it wasn´t what he had been asking. 

Eomer could feel a smile coming to his lips. It was a peculiar thing …the two of them standing out there on the terrace of  Meduseld in the cool, crisp air,  staring out into the darkness of the night. The wind was tugging at her dress and hair, but she did not seem to mind.

" And what would that be, princess?"

Lothiriel turned her head sideways to look at him, her face calm and serene. For a moment she just studied his profile. Looking at him, Lothiriel found herself searching her heart…..

Eomer, king of Rohan…….horselord of the Riddermark.

He was well aware of her scrutinizing look; she could read it in his smile. Still he took his time to turn towards her, his eyes locking with hers.

"They say you need a wife, my lord!"

Lothiriel said finally, her voice steady and soft.

" And I a husband…."

Eomer arched a dark eyebrow at her, still smiling as though the whole conversation amused him immensely. She had heard of his reputation, heard the stories of his skill and valour. He was her father´s friend and ally. He was said to have a fiery temper, to be serious and sometimes even severe. There was nothing of that in his handsome features now as he looked straight at her, almost as though he was testing her.

" And?" 

Lothiriel never flinched, not averting her eyes like a shy, well brought up young maid should have done. Her smile mirrored his own as it curved her lips upwards.

"And so my loving father has found it suiting his needs to have me accompany him here in order to parade me in front of you……hoping that your eyes will look upon me favourably."

" Is that true?" he laughed. It was a harsh, raw sound, but not unpleasant ….he did not laugh too often. It reminded her of something dark and warm….like secrets whispered on pillows.

Lothiriel turned away from him with a wry smile, resuming to look out into the night.

" You know it is so, my lord." 

Eomer nodded.  There was a silence between them, an understanding. For a while they both just stood there, gazing up at the stars.

" Your eyes, my princess….." he almost whispered, only seeing her from the corner of his eyes.

" Your eyes have the colour of the night sky….."

Lothiriel bowed her head ever so slightly, indicating that she had heard his words.

"And my eyes ….." 

Eomer turned towards her again, stepping closer to her to shield her from the wind.

" ….when my eyes fall upon you, I do like what I see….."

He took her hand, before he could even ponder the possibility of his move being to bold.

Her fingers were cold from the cool night air, but her skin was soft underneath his battle hardened fingers. Strong hands, used to wield a sword…..

Lothiriel looked up at him. The wind caught his long hair, playing with it like a living thing. His face was serious, questioning. Lothiriel cast her eyes downward, looking at their hands. His grip was warm and firm, his thumb moving back and forth over the back of her hand. It was a small, but intimate gesture filled with so many possibilities. He did not seem to be aware of what he was doing, his stare still fixed on her as though he was trying to discern something of outmost importance.

 He was no stranger to women, to physical love ….she had heard stories about that too. But something seemed to be lacking his experience. Judging from the stern, inquisitive look he was giving her, Lothiriel could tell that he was on unfamiliar ground. She doubted that any woman had ever been able to move his heart.

" Thank you, my lord." 

Her fingers interweaved with his as she stepped even closer to him. Close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body, but still far enough to not be unseemly. 

" It all seems like an awful waste of time, doesn´t it?" Lothiriel breathed, her face turned upwards to look into his eyes.  Returning his questioning stare with her own look somewhere between uncertainty and appeal. 

In the flickering lights of the torches she was beautiful enough to make Eomers heart ache.

He realized that she would never be considered to be as beautiful as the breathtaking queen Arwen. And that there would always be those who would say that his fair sister was more pleasurable to look upon. But right this moment he knew that in his eyes she was the fairest of them all. She was not a courtier playing games, pretending to be coy or modest. She was breathing honesty and candour.

There was a depth to her, something hidden underneath. She carried an ocean of secrets inside of her and he would gladly spend the rest of his days waiting for her to reveal them all to him.

Suddenly he knew exactly what she meant….

"Yes, my princess it does…."

He looked down at her, searching her eyes.

" Will you ride with me, my lady?" he asked, lifting her hand to his lips. 

" Will you ride with me tomorrow?"

Lothiriel felt his lips brush her fingertips and smiled again.

" It would be my pleasure, my lord."


	2. A daughter´s duty

DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to the brilliant Professor Tolkien!!!! I own none of it!

NOTES: Thank you all for your kind feedback! And why the hell does he not have his own category??? They all have one …even Treebeard for crying out loud ….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I loved the original story ..I loved the movie…I just thought a little romance wouldn´t hurt!

As I said before I do not claim to be a Tolkien expert …so if there are flaws it is not out of disrespect for Tolkien´s brilliant work! 

A Daughter's duty

„ You´ll ride out with Lothiriel…all alone?" 

Faramir found himself taking another deep breath as he tried to keep up with his brother- in- law. Eomer stopped dead in his tracks. Pulling on his riding gloves he turned to look at the other man.

" What is that supposed to mean?" he asked almost amused, lifting one eyebrow. 

" Oh nothing!" Faramir said with a mocking smile, leaning against on of the hall´s pillars.

" You´re just going for a ride ……without guards…."

" What would  I need guards for? We are not going to ride that far!"

" Just you and a princess …….no chaperone….."

" Ohhh …..will you just let it go?"

" You would have never let me and your sister …"

" Well….and the two of you proved me right! Besides I´m more trustworthy than you …or my sister for that matter!"

" You cannot let her ride with him. It´s not right ….."

Imrahil threw his eldest son an impatient glance.

" The king of Rohan is my friend, our ally and an honourable young man. Why would I not trust a man such as this with your sister? She is a grown woman and if he takes a liking to her …all the better! It is after all what we brought her here for!"

" But …."

" Enough of this!" Imrahil stepped out onto the terrace of Meduseld.

" I will here no more on this subject! What exactly is it that you fear they might do? They have met each other twice so far…when we arrived here and yesterday evening at the feast! That is hardly enough time to start a scandalous affair right under all our noses. Do you hold the king whose guest you are  ….and your only sister in such low esteem?"

Lothiriel´s eldest brother looked at his boots for a moment.

" Of course not father."

" Fine …then, why don´t you help your sister to …..is that my horse?"

" I thought you would not mind, father!" Lothiriel said as she moved by the two men in swirl of moss-green skirts, kissing them both on the cheek as she went.

Imrahil made an impatient face, but no attempt to discuss her choice of horse for this occasion. It would all be for nothing anyway…..once his daughter had set her mind on something…..if she could only set her mind on his friend too.

" Is that you horse?" Imrahil turned to find King Ellessar standing next to him.

" It would seem so, my lord!" he sighed.

They silently watched Lothiriel mount the tall, grey charger by stepping on her brother´s hands as he kneeled next to the broad- chested steed. The horse threw his head back, prancing a few steps to the side as she picked up the reigns.

" Sch……Elos! It is me!" Lothiriel said, petting it´s neck. 

"Can she handle that giant horse of yours?"

Imrahil crossed his hands in front of his chest and returned the king´s questioning glance.

" It would seem that there is not a creature in the world that she cannot handle. That includes me , her brothers and the entire court …..she´s like her mother." He sighed again, remembering his wife´s beautiful face. " Lothiriel is like the ocean, like the sea she grew up with……soft and calming, soothing like the waves rolling peacefully towards the shore. But she can be just as unpredictable and unrelenting. Her mother always  said she was like a reed…..she will bow her head and bend if need be, but no matter how far she´ll seemingly bend, she will never break."

Aragorn nodded, watching Eomer leading his horse from the stables towards them. Like a true Rohirrim, he would never let anybody else care for his stallion. 

" How is that plan of yours working out, my friend?" 

" We will see….."

Eomer mounted his horse, stirring it towards the clear space in front of the terrace. To his surprise the princess was already waiting atop her father´s horse.

" Mylord…." She greeted him quietly, bowing her head towards him as he approached.

" Princess."

In the light of day the descent of her family, the elven ancestors of her line, were more obvious in the delicate features of her face. Her skin was smooth and white like fresh fallen snow and still she did not seem as pale as his sister. In the sunlight of the morning her skin seemed to be glowing from within, almost translucent in contrast to her flame coloured hair. She had not braided it so that it flowed free down the back of her dark green woollen dress. From time to time the wind picked up a few tresses, playing with them.

" Take good care of my daughter, Eomer, I have but only one." Imrahil told him as Eomer looked up from the terrace, nodding a greeting to his friends.

" I shall!"

" Shall we proceed then?" Lothiriel asked with an amused smile.

" After you, mylady!"

They let the horses trot slowly out of Edoras but as soon as they had passed the gate Lothiriel loosened the reigns of her father´s horse.

She turned back to look over her shoulder at him and laughed.

" Which way?"

" Whichever you choose…..my lady."

The mischievous look that passed over her face told him that it had been the wrong answer. With a joyous yell Lothiriel dug her heels into the grey steed. For a moment the giant horse stood on his hind legs, then it galloped off.

Eomer covered his mouth with one of his gloved hands, trying not to grin before he cheered his own steed on to follow her. 

They rode for almost an hour across the wide, green planes of Rohan. Eomer could not help but watch her as she rode in front of him, sometimes next to him. Her face was flushed from the wild hunt and there was a blissful smile on her lips. The wind tore at her hair and her dress, sometimes revealing the knee-high riding boots she wore underneath the green skirts and glimpses of creamy white skin. There was something about the way she moved with the horse that told him that she was an accomplished rider.

After a while Lothiriel slowed her horse, turning to him. Her voice was breathless from  the ride.

" Your country is beautiful milord!"

Eomer nodded, looking around himself.

" That it is ….." He shot her an inquisitive look as their horses moved on next to each other.

" Can it compare the your father´s coast….to the deep-sea?"

Lothiriel smiled, her eyes still roaming the surroundings, the wind playing over the meadow.

" But you have your own ocean here, my lord. A sea of grass and rock ……what could be more breathtaking?"

" We´ll have a great overview from that hillside…" Eomer said, moving his steed towards the hill he was pointing at.

" Shall we walk here for a while?" she asked, her serene face betraying nothing.

" Will you help me?"

Eomer nodded, dismounting his horse to let it nibble at the grass.

Lothiriel put her hands on his shoulders as she felt his firm grip around her middle. He lifted her from the horse as though she weighed nothing at all. His hands clasped around her waist, lingering there for a moment even after her feet were back on solid ground.

 Lothiriel threw her hair back, looking up at him. Her eyes glittered and her face was glowing, her cheeks flushed slightly from the cold wind.

Eomer said nothing, just returning her look.

 He did not smile often, but then again he did not have to, she realized. She liked his serious face. It was reassuring and simply a part of who he was. In fact his sternness told her more about him than he could ever dream of. It was a part of him, part of what made him who he was. A window to his past …..

His gloved hands still rested at the sides of her waist with a reassuring pressure. Lothiriel could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Your father was right ….",he finally said, his voice low and almost hoarse.

" You ride like a man!"

Lothiriel laughed under her breath, nodding to herself.

" I thank you my lord. From your lips those words surely are compliment."

At that he laughed. Shooting her an amused look, he bowed his head slightly.

" One of highest regard that I hardly ever pay to any woman who is not  my sister!"

Lothiriel gave him another one of those serene, mysterious smiles.

 She understood.

He could not live with a woman who could not handle a spirited horse. He needed someone able to handle his nature, his mood, his temper or his wild, untamed country.…no simpering, dainty maiden in distress for him …..

A strand of hair fell over her shoulder. Eomer caught it between his fingers before he knew what he was doing. They had both made no attempt to move since he had helped her from the horse. Lothiriel´s gaze never wavered as she looked up into his face with those extraordinary eyes…..eyes that held the colour of the midnight sky. She was so close, smelling of wind and wild flowers.

Carefully Lothiriel put a hand on his arm, feeling the strength and hardness of muscle under the coat. She leaned in only the slightest bit, still gazing up at his face as though she was looking for something.

" What will you give me, King of Rohan……if I give you my hand in marriage?"

Eomer knew he should step back, letting go of that fiery tress of her hair, letting go of the side of her waist his other hand was still resting on.

Her whispered question had thrown him and for a moment he wasn´t sure if he had caught her meaning. This woman he could not read, like others whom he had met before her……she was like the ocean.

Ask me …..she seemed to whisper to him without a voice. 

An awful waste of time ……

" I did not know we came here to bargain, princess….."

Lothiriel tried not to laugh at the stern expression that crossed his handsome face. All he needed to do was extend his hand …….could it be that he did not know?

She lifted one eyebrow in a show of amused mockery, breathing deep. He smelled of leather and armour, like her father and her brothers …..he smelled of war.

" You did not think …. to give a girl a little incentive?"

Eomer stared at her perplexed for a moment, than he threw his head back and laughed. 

She could ride and banter with him…..and she possessed a very own kind of beauty that could warm his heart. 

He could see her sitting with him by the fire in the long evenings. He could see her baiting him with that mysterious smile …as though she would always hold all the secrets he had ever needed to uncover …all it would take was for him to ask her and she would hold the answers, reveal them to him. 

 There was not a doubt in his mind that this lady could warm his bed just as surely as she could warm his heart in the long nights of winter. 

And he´d like nothing better to pull her closer and bury his face in all that hair…..

Tresses that seemed to be spun of liquid fire. But could she really live here ……so far away from the sea and the calling of the seagulls?

ASK me …….

" What will you have of me, my lady?"

" Isn´t that obvious my lord?"  There was no smile now, no mockery in her features. This was her, Lothiriel…….

" I am not good at guessing games."

Lothiriel nodded again, lifting her hand from his arm.

" I´ll trade you then, Eomer, king of Rohan ….." she said after a while, 

" My hand, my heart ….for yours." 

She stood on the tip of her toes, bringing her face close enough to his to whisper in his ear without touching him.

" Ask me…."

" And you will be mine?"

" Don´t you know I will?"

He leaned down with a swift impulse, brushing his lips over hers in a chaste kiss. Lothiriel breathed in deep, smoothing her hands over his beard.

" Such a waste of time ….." She laughed, leaning her forehead onto his chest.

It was as though a spell had been broken and all that had remained of uncertainty had been blown away by the wind. Looking down upon her, Eomer laid his hands around her face to make her look at him. Lothiriel returned his look, reaching up to move one hand through his hair.

He laughed again, staring into her dark blue eyes. They understood each other…….and to him it was more than he had ever hoped to find. Not just someone who could move his body or his heart ….but somebody who could never, ever bore him. Someone he would never grow tired of.

" For the sake of my father and all others concerned……I fear you´ll still have to woo me first." Lothiriel told him, trying to suppress a laugh.

Eomer moved one hand over his face, trying not to moan.

" Gods…yes, they´ll never let us marry just like that. Not after all the hoops I made Faramir jump through!"

Lothiriel laughed at the impatient look on his face. She had heard quite a few interesting stories about that at the court of Gondor.

" Your sister had but one brother ……I have four of them, my lord,  and a father!"

" I´ll never hear the end of this!"

" For now they are not here. I will be your wife, king of Rohan …you may be bold!"

There on that windswept hillside Eomer kissed his bride for the first time, holding her to him, feeling the lines of their bodies leaning against each other as though she would melt into him. Lothiriel closed her eyes, returning the kiss that was both rough and tender. 

It would have been her duty to marry this man, a daughter´s duty to her father had he told her to …….but this duty, she knew, she´d fulfil with a song in her heart. 


	3. beyond

Disclaimer: Don´t own nothing, they all belong to Tolkien

Notes: Again .I mean no disrespect to Professor Tolkien, but I´m no expert .I just write. 

This is a very short interlude and may be very cheesy, but I just saw the movie again and .what can I say .brilliant, but too short on romance and Peter...did you have to cut out most of the 2nd part of Eomer and Eowyn´s story arch?????

Hell ..you can´t let us wait for the extended edition until November .it´s just not right!!!!!!   SNIFF....

Whatever .they will hatch a plan next chapter ..

Beyond

They were sitting in the shadow of a big rock amidst the grass, shielded from the wind. Eomer reclined against the rough stone, Lothiriel a little to the side in front of him, her back leaned against his chest. His right arm was draped around her from one shoulder to the other, covering her collarbone. From his position he could not see her face, just the back of her head, the smooth line of her neck. They had not spoken for a long time, just sitting there, watching the wind sweep over the grass.

"I had heard so many stories about you and your sister and all the things you had lost, your cousin, the uncle who raised you.." 

She didn´t turn to look at him, merely staring out over Rohan´s green plains. Her voice was soft and husky, almost dreamy as though she was talking to herself, to the wind and the land ..not him.

" My father´s men spoke highly of you; of your skills in battle, your deeds, your devotion to those you held dear..how you were suddenly faced with the duty to fill a position you never aspired to nor ever wished for, becoming king of Rohan. They felt sympathy for your pain, your loss, they admired your strength and valour ..and my heart went out to you without ever having seen your face."

Eomer sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. The weight and warmth of her body settled against him felt more and more natural with every passing minute and a part of him was afraid that if he made the faintest sound, the moment would end.

" When my mother told me that I was to go to Rohan with my father, I knew ..even if I was not privy to his plans, ..I knew his intent. I knew of his desire to forge another allegiance to strengthen the kingdom of men. But I wanted to go ..I wanted to lay eyes on the man I had heard about. After all the stories of war and bloodshed, pride and temper and courage, I already felt sympathy for the warrior..I needed to know if ..."

" If..?" 

Lothiriel turned to him slowly, searching his solemn face. 

" If I could ...love the man." She said quietly. Eomer looked at her, her calm, assured demeanour, her dark blue eyes ...she did not hide from him, did not shrink from his inquisitive stare.

  "And if the man, the warrior..the king  could see not just the princess, but the girl whose heart he had won with so few words. If you could see beyond my father´s daughter, beyond the princess of Dol Amroth..see me."

Eomer nodded gradually, astounded but understanding.  Very slowly he pulled the leather gloves off his hands. His right hand traced the curve of her jaw until he cupped her cheek while he let the other weave through her flame coloured hair. Lothiriel drew a shuddering breath, but never broke the gaze into his eyes.

" I see you...all of you." He told her, his voice hoarse, barely above a whisper.

" And you are beautiful.."


	4. Tradition

DISCLAIMER: ...like I own any of this! All sprung from the brilliant mind of one Professor Tolkien!

NOTES: It's been a while.....don't know if anyone still cares, but I'm determined to have a little more fluff before this ends sop here goes the cheesy part

Don't be too harsh, it was late when I wrote this but I needed to write something sweet and fluffy....... There is more still to come!

**TRADITION**

They should wait, she had said. Wait in telling, wait in making it known that the wedding her father desired so much would indeed become fact.

Eomer was not very fond of secrets, but Lothiriel had been adamant about one thing: She did not want them having to wait to get married for half a year. Which was exactly what they knew would come to pass if he walked up to her father and asked for her hand in marriage. Eomer knew that well enough, having once stood at the other end of this equation, being the brother to give his beloved sister away to Faramir. Their courtship and period of engagement had taken far too long for his sister's tastes and now he knew why. He should have known that his stern idea of propriety concerning Eowyns nuptial bliss would come back to haunt him someday........and now was the time.

Whether he liked it or not, he could see the merit in Lothiriel´s proposition of waiting to see how her father's mood would develop. In her opinion, the longer they waited to announce that they were indeed quite willing to marry one another, the less interested they could achieve to appear, the more relieved her father would be......and in turn his relief would make him more accessible to shortening the courtship.

Lothiriel, daughter of Imrahil, princess of Dol Amroth.....

She was a hard woman to overlook, Eomer thought to himself as he stood in front of the stables with some of his men. He could see her walking with Eowyn, laughing at something his sister had said....... Hard to miss indeed with that head of fiery tresses which played around her face like wildfire. The more he looked at her, the more beauty he could discern in her delicate features, the grace of her movements and the sound of her laughter, Eomer realised. It was her frankness and honesty that had first struck a cord in him, that and the peculiar colour of her eyes, a blue like the sky at midnight.......

Lothiriel chanced a short look over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of his intent gaze.

Eowyn followed her eyes with a sly smile.....the intensity of her brother's gaze was not lost on her. She arched an eyebrow at him, before turning away again to wave to her husband who stood together with Aragorn and Imrahil on the terrace, immersed in conversation.

Who would have thought that it would become so very complicated for him to get married, how much a title and the obligations it entailed could change his actions, Eomer mused. The irony of the situation did not elude him. Had he still been his uncle's marshal he would have simply.......

At that moment, as he stood in front of the stables, hearing his men talk among themselves about their sweethearts and wives a quite obvious thought struck him......and he cursed himself for not thinking of it before. He was a Rohirrim.......he would not and needed not to wait any longer .....And it was in front of him all these past few days, since they had returned from their ride!

"Kalen....." he said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, My lord."

"My horse...."

The sound of a horse galloping towards them was not enough to make neither Eowyn nor Lothiriel turn around, even if the sounds were rapidly growing louder. It was more the encouraging shouts of the Rohirrim and the enticed gasps of the women in the vicinity that made the two ladies turn their heads in wonder. By the time Eowyn had recognized her brother and his intention, she had sparsely enough time to step back from Lothiriel, who was looking at her in mild confusion, poised to ask if something was amiss.

In a blur of speed he had snatched her up, swept her from her feet with as much effort as he would have plucking a flower. One strong arm around her waist, he pulled herin front of him into the saddle, while he held the reins in his other hand.

"What are you doing?" Lothiriel whispered out of breath as he dug his heels into his steed, bringing it to an even faster gallop.

"Making my intentions known...." Eomer said in his low, serious voice, his arm still curved around her waist in a secure grip." ...according to old Rohirrim tradition. If I remember correctly, princess....you gave me leave to be bold."

Lothiriel gave a joyful laugh as the horse passed the gate of Edoras and sped over the open planes. She could feel her cheeks flushing slightly from the cool wind in her face and the fact that he was holding her tightly, so that her back rested firmly against his chest. She could feel the movement of the horse, them going with the fluent, seemingly effortless motion.....the warmth of his body, the hardness of his leather armour and the body underneath...

She turned her head enough to look at him and the mischievious look on his usually severe face brought a smile to her face.

"I could not wait any longer....." he admitted simply.

Smiling, Lothiriel closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the rushing wind in her face as the horse galloped over the sea of grass. She marvelled at the grace and effortless control with which he handled his steed, as though controlling the horse occupied only a small part of his attention.

"Tell me, milord.....according to Rohirrim tradition, how long would the courtship take?"

"This is the courtship....." he answered and she could hear a dark, amused chuckle in his words.

Eomer could see the hint of her guarded smile as her captivating eyes searched his face.

"So the girl either agrees or denies?"

He let the horse come to a sudden stop, and brought it around so that they were facing Edoras.

He bowed his head slightly, looking at her in his usual severe manner.

"Yes."

She put one of her hands on his leather clad right, smiling still.

"I agree...."

"I was hoping you would, princess."

"Tell me more about this tradition ...." she asked softly, her eyes glittering with a bemused light.

"It's an old custom...rarely employed these days, but some of my men claimed their wives this way...."

"As should their king?"

"I found it befitting the purpose..."

She nodded, pushing a few wayward strands of fiery red hair from her face.

From the distance they could almost overlook the entire city. Her father and the others appeared to be miniscule figures on the high terrace of Meduseld.

While she still looked up to the breathtaking sight, Eomers eyes settled on her face. Noticing the shift of his attention she turned slightly, as much as her position would allow, the exact moment he chose to lean towards her. Their lips met in a breathless motion of unison and Lothiriel moved one hand around his neck when she felt his arm tightening around her waist even more. The slight tickling of his beard on her smooth skin did not faze her; his lips were firm and warm. Eomer let go of the reigns to cup the back of her neck with his other hand. A raw, pressed sound fought its way up his throat and he pulled back, staring at her, both of them breathing heavily.

His eyes showed the full amazement he felt .....How could this girl whom he had known for only such a short while tempt him like no other woman he had ever known?

She looked at him with those dark blue eyes and blushed a little, but she did not lower her eyes or looked away in bashfulness. She returned his marvelling look with the same intense wonderment, as though she had not known that she feel a passion like this.

She would be his, those midnight eyes told him.

She would be his and there would be no apprehensions or secrets between them.

The prospect gave him a feeling of peace that Eomer had not known in a long time.

Lothiriel lifted her hand, weaving it through his hair, before she softly laid it on his chest.

The she leaned towards him to whisper in his ear.

"Kiss me again, king of Rohan....before we have to return to my father und you have to make your intentions known to him. Though I dare say that by now it will be obvious to him that his daughter has your favour."

Eomer laughed at that, shaking his head .....She had a way with words, his future wife. And he had to admit that it made her all the more alluring......she was not a simpering girl, but a young woman who knew her worth.

He kissed her again, more languidly this time, her lips were soft and yielding under his and she tasted of honey. The ardour with which she reacted and reciprocated told him that she held just as much passion inside as he did.

"Yes...." He breathed, once they hesitantly parted again and he was gathering up the reigns.

She could hear him draw a sharp breath as she covered his hand on her waist with hers, interweaving her fingers with his. She could feel their strength even through the smooth leather of his gloves and for some reason that thought filled her with an incredible tenderness.

They did not look at each other when he spurred his steed into a racing gallop again, stirring them back through the gates of Edoras.


	5. Love and Country

DISCLAIMER: It's all Tolkien ..you folks know that! I'm just playing

NOTES: It's been a while ..again! But the new chappy is already in the works and will be up this weekend!! I promise! Hope you still like ...

**LOVE AND COUNTRY**

„ Will you let him carry your daughter off like a piece of loot or a common serving wench?"

Elphir whispered harshly to his father, loud enough to turn the heads of King Ellesar and Faramir, who stood with them on the terrace.

"She is a princess of Dol Amroth, it is a disgrace...."

Imrahil threw Lothiriel´s brother a warning glance. When it came to a fiery temper, Elphir could without a doubt hold a candle to the Lord of the Riddermark.

"Do not worry about your sister's welfare, "King Ellesar said, softening his serious tone with a bemused smile. ", it is the Rohirrim way of courtship, an old tradition to be sure and maybe not as often employed these days as in the days of Eomer´s grandfather, but still valid. The King of Rohan is paying your sister the greatest compliment and respect in wooing her in the time honoured manner of the Rohirrim."

"Forgive, my king....but it still seems very unbecoming of a princess to me." Elphir answered with a slight bow.

Imrahil arched a brow at his son

"I did not recall hearing your sister raising her voice in protest to be swept away in this manner." The prince said with slightly veiled amusement, exchanging glances with his friend.

"You know your sister well enough to know that had she really wanted off that horse, she would have found a way..." Faramir cut in as he joined the group, his wife following suit with several beautifully crafted gold beakers on a serving platter and a maid, carrying a matching jug, at her side.

"Wine, my lords?" she asked with a merry twinkle in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was applause and cheers greeting them as they rode through the gate and Lothiriel´s eyes widened to find that all of Edoras had seemingly gathered to watch their return. News of what had transpired.... what the king had done and the meaning of it, had travelled through the city faster than the wind.

He had chosen a bride .....in the time honoured tradition of the Rohirrim none the less, so they had all come to see and cheer.

If Eomer had harboured any doubts on how his subjects would take the news that he had chosen a princess from the windswept sea, he could be reassured now. They cared not where his chosen one had been born; all they seemed to care for was that there would be a queen again in Rohan ....

He could feel Lothiriel lean back into his chest.

"I had not thought we would attract this much attention." She whispered, trying to keep her voice calm and even, but there was a thread of nervousness in her tone. She blushed very becomingly.

"I must admit I have been most negligent in not foreseeing this. It was to be expected." he whispered into her hair, revelling in her scent for a moment, before he forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

She was not his yet, he reminded himself. He needed her father's consent. Lothiriel had left him in little doubt that he would have it, that she was his for the asking, but until the words were spoken he thought it wiser to not take liberties with his daughter in front of Imrahil´s eyes.

His sister greeted his steed's approach to the terrace with an amused smile, leaning against her husband while Faramir was trying very hard to hide his mocking smirk. The King of Gondor on the other hand did not even try to hide how much the whole situation amused him as he stood on the terrace of Meduseld with a beaker in his hand, toasting his approaching friend with raised eyebrows. Prince Imrahil, who stood next to Aragorn with his arms crossed in front of his chest, gave them an inquisitive look. Only Lothiriel´s elder brother stood with a sullen look on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Eomer nodded, greeting the assembly with a respectful bow of his head.

"My lord, if it pleases you... I would have a word with you." He said, inclining his head towards Lothiriels father again.

Imrahil looked at the serious, stern expression he had learned to expect to find in the King of Rohan´s face, and then at his daughter's slightly flushed features and the smile she was trying to hide without much success.

"I believe you will...." He said, his voice grave, but laced with amusement, before he turned to walk back into the hall.

Eomer dismounted, looking at his boots for the moment of a breath in order to gather himself, and then looked up. Holding out his hand to help her dismount his eyes met Lothiriel´s.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You made quite a spectacle of yourself out there...." Imrahil said, refilling his cup where he stood at one of the long tables. He looked up from his cup to watch the young king of the Riddermark leading his daughter towards him across the golden hall. For a moment Imrahil was quite taken with the striking pair they made.

"I did not mean to give offence, my lord." Eomer returned with another respectful nod in his direction, his face serious.

"Do not apologize, my friend. I know it is the Rohirrim way and my daughter did not seem to take offence, so neither shall I."

In fact, Imrahil could still see the slight flush the ride and the attention had brought to his daughter's pale complexion and the mirth dancing in her dark blue eyes.

"The little ride gave you time to come to an understanding, I presume?"

"Milord, I admire your daughter greatly...."

"I gathered as much." Imrahil added patiently, searching his young friend's face intently.

Eomer returned Imrahil´s patient gaze with his own steadfast one, his expression severe, almost grim. He had fought at this man's side, led men to their deaths with him, bled with him...when they had had only the slightest glimmer of hope. And now ... he was asking this man for the most precious thing he might call his own; his only daughter. Eomer understood this with perfect clarity. He could feel more than see Lothiriel standing next to him, the light of day falling through the great open door behind them, surrounding her with a soft golden glow. He could catch a glimpse of her face as she tried hard to look neither at her father nor at him, as though she sensed that this was more their moment of coming to an understanding than hers, even if the decision would influence her life just as surely. But she was waiting, patiently listening to all the words being spoken.

"I have asked the princess to live in my home ....as she does in my heart, and your daughter has courteously agreed to become my wife." Eomer said, holding out his hand to her. Lothiriel looked at him for a moment, with only the slightest hint of surprise at his phrasing, then she put her hand in his with a mild smile and turned to look at her father.

"I have come to ask you, Prince Imrahil of Dol´ Amroth to grant me your daughter's hand in marriage."

Imrahil nodded slowly, meeting his daughter's eyes.

"If it is my daughter's wish, of course you shall have my consent ....and my blessing. Your union will not only make me a proud father and friend, but would also serve a greater purpose in strengthening the ties between the kingdoms of men." The prince said after a while.

"The betrothal can take place here and in a few months time, you might want to come visit us and commence the courtship. The wedding ...."

"Milord........" Lothiriel interrupted him, shaking her head. "Father, I think we should be married here, according to Rohirrim tradition and Rohan custom."

Eomer looked at her in surprise, but she squeezed his hand lightly as though to signal him to keep his peace on this subject.

Imrahil on the other hand could not help but arch his eyebrows at his daughter, letting his eyes wander from the resolute expression on his daughter's face to Eomer´s stern one and back to Lothiriel.

"You have my consent, King of Rohan." He said gravely, with a regal nod of his head.

"Concerning the arrangements ...." Imrahil hesitated.

"Will you give me a moment with my daughter ?"

Eomer pressed his lips together, staring into his intended's clear midnight eyes for a moment before he bowed and took his leave.

He did not know how he felt about Lothiriel´s forwardness on the matter; he was used to fight his battles alone and for himself, on the other hand ...he liked the idea of waiting up to a year to marry her even less. Imrahil was her father and he sure was entitled to his daughter's time, before officially giving her away by announcing her betrothal to Eomer. If Lothiriel believed she could dissuade her father from a lengthy engagement period, Eomer was more than willing to let her have her way.

"You have been keeping secrets....." Imrahil mused, looking at his only daughter for a long while.

Lothiriel smiled at him and shook her head with a warm laugh.

"Is this not why you brought me here? Is this not the outcome you were hoping for, father?" She answered softly, searching her father's face.

Imrahil put down his cup, narrowing his eyes.

"He is my friend and I hold him in high esteem." He offered slowly, laying his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"It would be a good alliance. But I would not want you to marry him for me, child. If he would not truly be your choice of husband, I will not give you to him. I will not have you tie yourself to someone you would not choose for yourself ..."

Lothiriel shook her head and laughed, putting one hand on her father's arm.

"Ohhh .... No!" she said, shaking her head. "You know your stories made me half in love with him before we even set out on this visit....."

"Stories of valour are one thing, Lothiriel, and well I know it. His disposition, his temper ....some would say are not ....always pleasant. Not everyone can bear with his severity....."

"I would not have given him my consent, if I did not want to be his bride." The princess said simply, her voice quiet and even. She took a step backwards, folding her hands. "Underneath all that severity he has a kind, courageous heart."

Imrahil took his daughter's hand in his, laying a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Elphir is not completely in favour of this match." He acknowledged.

"I saw his face." Lothiriel returned with a sigh, thinking of the other brothers they had left behind at home and their possible reactions to the news of her betrothal. "I will win him over ....all of them"

"He thinks the king might have been a little too forward with you."

She looked at her father in confusion for a moment, her eyes widening at the implication her brother's opinion might lead to, and pressed her lips together in irritation.

"Milord ....and father, let me assure you that, whatever liberties my brother and you may suspect the King of Rohan took with your daughter, they were never unseemly or remotely disreputable, but always called for and in themselves appreciated." Lothiriel said evenly as she folded her hands in front of her gown. "He truly is the most honourable and worthy man I know."

"I would not have thought him to be anything less, my sweet." Imrahil said, taking his daughter's hands and placing a paternal kiss on her forehead. Lothiriel smiled, her expression softening.

"Now ....on this other matter..."

"My lord, .....when Faramir wed Eowyn, he courted her according to the traditions of his country, of Gondor, which required a long engagement to be beyond reproach. The king of Rohan has wooed for me according to an ancient tradition his subjects value and see as an act of great chivalry. If I am to be their queen, should I not bow to their tradition? Should I not marry according to the rules that define their society since the beginning of this kingdom? Isn't that what your lessons have taught me? To respect and follow the customs of my hosts?"

Imrahil looked at his daughter, taking her all in as she stood in front of him in all her youth and splendour, reasoning with him so very eloquently. Imrahil could not help but smile and give her hands a gentle squeeze.

"You have grown wise beyond your years, my daughter, and it fills me with pride that the lessons your mother and I taught you were not in vain." He said, not trying to hide his pleasure. "But the fact that according to Rohirrim tradition you would be wed within a week, does not have any part in this elaborate design?"

Lothiriel looked at her feet, trying to conceal the sparkle in her dark blue eyes. Her father knew her too well.

"It makes me happy that you want to marry a man who is my friend, a man whom I would deny nothing, but it is not just my desire for a strong alliance that I want fulfilled, Lothiriel. Can this country make you happy?"

She looked at her father, returning his serious, inquisitive look in earnest for a long while.

"Yes." She finally answered calmly. "Yes .....this country, this man ......they own my heart."

Imrahil looked at his daughter's face for the longest time.

"A month..." he finally said seriously. "Your betrothal will last at least a month. It should give your brothers abundant time to travel here and trespass on Eomer´s hospitality....until we have made the required arrangements to have the two of you wed in a manner that is befitting both our houses and beyond reproach."


	6. Sisters

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters! Lothiriel is a character from the Tolkien Universe and wholly sprung from the mind of this brilliant man!

I merely gave her the red hair, because I wanted her to contrast both Arwen and Eowyn in appearance (who were both played by amazingly striking women in the movie version) and make her unique in her very own way.

NOTES:

Before I start this chapter, there is something I need to address at this point: I usually refrain from removing reviews, because I think criticism is good and usually helps the writer improve.

However...I did remove one review just recently, because I think there is a big difference between constructive criticism ( be it appreciation of one writer to another or pointing out certain mistakes and helping to set them right) and simple, mean- spirited bashing. I usually take the good with the bad and ...if necessary even the ugly, but I draw the line at somebody simply bitching about whether they think that a story is a Mary Sue or not, being deliberately hurtful and insulting just for the sake of it, without contributing even one single meaningful insight on how to improve whatever it was they did not like! Especially if said person does not even have the guts to submit a signed review, because anonymous trashing is obviously much more fun. I do not think that this kind of insulting behaviour qualifies as criticism and therefore removed the review. I hope you others understand and don't take it as censorship of other ppls opinions. It is not meant to be.

(I DO NOT think and NEVER thought that Mary Sue stories are not as good or can not be well thought out and beautifully crafted stories. There are a lot of Mary Sues out here that I thoroughly enjoyed! I just don't write them because I know my limits and don't think I'm any good this particular genre.)

**SISTERS**

Lothiriel sighed, allowing her head to tilt backwards to rest upon the edge of the wooden bathtub. Closing her eyes she tried to drown out the sounds of busy feet on the stone floor and of the womenbustling all around her, adding scented oils, more hot water, airing a variety of dresses....

By now she wasn't entirely sure what exactly her bathwater was supposed to smell like. She watched a small fleet of dried herbs and blossoms floating atop the surface, the water had taken on a milky white colour and steam rose all around her. The tub itself was big enough to give four grown men enough space to enjoy a relaxed soaking, for Lothiriel the inside had been laid out with white linens, before the busy maids and ladies in waiting had begun to fill it with water. Now the hot, scented liquid engulfed her up to her neck, it was very pleasant but the sounds of her women fussing and the sounds of the hasty preparations for the night's feast made it impossible for Lothiriel to give her mind a rest. The messengers had been sent out to Dol Amroth and Gondor, to bring the news and invitations to her brothers.....to the queen Arwen whom the king was obviously already sorely missing.

The princess turned at the sound of the heavy wooden door opening behind her. Upon seeing Eowyn entering the room in a simple, light blue gown, Lothiriel gave her a relieved smile.

The other woman let her eyes wander around the room, accessing the situation with one quick glance.

"Leave us, please....ladies." she said in her warm voice, waiting until they had filed out of the chamber before pulling up a chair.

"Thank you..." Lothiriel breathed, dipping her head back to insure that all her hair was soaked.

"Here, let me help you." Eowyn said, reaching forward to massage another mixture of soap into Lothiriel´s hair. "Did I have time yet, to thank you for becoming my sister?" she asked lightly.

Lothiriel leaned her back against the cloth covered wood, sighing contently. She was very fond of her cousin´s wife, who had become a fast friend soon after they had met. Being even tighter tied to this remarkable woman, who had defied the witch- king of Angmar on the battlefield, was an honour Lothiriel took very seriously. It was not just Eowyns inner strength and courage, which Lothiriel had found to be inspiring; the white lady also had a kind heart and a generous soul. The prospect of being her sister- in- law warmed her heart.

"I should be the one thanking you, Eowyn." The princess answered, biting her lip as a more unpleasant thought crossed her mind.

"I wish my brother would look upon this match with your friendly eye."

After her talk with her father, Lothiriel had been looking for her brother, only to find that he had taken his horse out for a ride.

Eowyn laughed, her fingers still sifting through Lothiriel´s hair in order to dispense the soap evenly. "One would almost expect this reaction. I still remember my brother's face all too vividly ....for a moment I thought he might throttle Faramir on the spot!"

Lothiriel turned to look at her friend's face in surprise, ignoring the water splashing about from her sudden movement.

"I thought your brother was fond of Faramir?"

Eowyn gave her a bemused smile. "Ohhh, but he is ...he was then too! He liked him well enough as a warrior and ally, even as a friend and drinking companion ....but as my intended husband, that was another matter entirely."

She cleaned the soap off her hands and stood, her eyes searching for something.

"Eomer was quite pleased to find that the wedding traditions of Gondor were a lot stricter than those of Rohan. He was especially delighted about the long engagement period! No Rohirrim wedding for me!" she added good naturedly, walking over to inspect the large metal cans that stood lined up against the far off wall. They had been used to deliver more hot water and Eomer´s sister was satisfied to find two of them still filled with warm water.

"If only they would have let us gotten married the Rohirrim way! Instead me and Faramir had to sneak around my brother, the king and queen for almost a year....to have only a little time to ourselves!"

Lothiriel tried to hide her smile behind her hand, but the sparkle in her eye gave her away.

"You and Faramir, sneaking around?" she asked in amused awe.

Eowyn gave a soft laugh, her eyes bright and shining as her thoughts wandered back to the many occasions she had successfully evaded her brother or chaperone to spend a moment with her beloved.

"It was by far less scandalous than it might sound....and quite vexing at times, you cannot begin to imagine. But it was also exciting.....the secretive glances, stolen kisses ...." She smiled; carrying the heavy can over to the tub with an effort. "You will see..." Eowyn said mischievously with an amused twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Tilt your head back... we need to rinse your hair out now, or it will never dry in time..."


	7. In Love and Honour

_DISCLAIMER: THE USUAL APPLIES! These characters were created by Tolkien !_

_NOTES: Thanks to all of you who read this and for your support! Hope you like this, though it might be very fluffy, but at least it´s long...so that´s good, right?_

_The song featured is a translation of Xaviour Naidoo´s beautiful song " Ich kenne nichts" ...._

_Hope you like_!

**IN LOVE AND HONOUR**

" Do you ever wonder ….whether the choices you make are the right ones?"

Aragorn arched an eyebrow at his young friend, watching his profile while the king of Rohan stared into the fire. He took another sip of his mulled wine.

"How do you mean?"

Eomer turned to him, his face even more serious than usual.

"Do you ever worry …..if you are doing the right thing , for your country, your people? How your choices will influence their future?"

Aragorn chuckled, sipping again, and shook his head.

"Of course " He looked at his friend, matching Eomer´s expression.

"I think she will make a good queen. Lothiriel is a princess in her own right, she was raised for the prospect of such a station. Why would that worry you now?"

" It's not her I doubt…." Eomer said after a moment, looking at his feet.

"She was brought up for this, I was not. Not an hour goes by that I do not ask myself what my uncle would say ….what he would think."

"He would be proud of you, my friend." The King of Gondor told him, resting one of his hands on the younger man's shoulder. " It has been too long since the halls of Meduseld were graced by the warmth of a woman's touch since your sister left. Too long since these halls echoed with children's laughter."

"What made you so sure?" Eomer asked after a while, searching Aragorn's face. " In all those years, what made you so sure that the queen was the one for you?"

Aragorn smiled, thinking of his wife's beautiful face. He missed her and longed for her arrival.

" Because Arwen brought light to my eyes and ever since I knew her, my life has been the better for it."

_In every man's life comes a time_

_When he gets struck_

_By the arrow of cupid_

_The love of God_

_Or the beauty of a woman_

_This love brings thunder to your life_

_And it takes the storm_

_To sing about it_

She was radiant in the light of the torches and for a moment the sight of her waiting for him, stole Eomer´s breath. She wore a dark blue dress, the colour of the deep, dark sea, which brought out the peculiar colour of her eyes. The fine cloth bared her white shoulders and neck, fine strings of beaded pearls braided into her hair, setting off her fair complexion. The air outside on the terrace was cool, a soft breeze tugging at dresses and coats, billowing veils and capes, for it was there on the terrace of Meduseld where the official betrothal could take place in front of the gathered crowd. Fires were burning in Edoras and the great hall would not be the only place of festivity that night. They stood facing each other and Eomer held out his hand to her.

_There is more to love than this_

_Love is more than just a kiss_

_Will we take it to that step?_

_Will we do more than just connect?_

Lotihriel smiled, willing herself to breathe easy past the pulse racing in her throat. Putting her hand in his, she prayed that nobody would see her tremble, that he would not feel her hand shaking. He looked truly a king this night, dressed in the green and gold of Rohan. His face severe and serious as usual, hiding his thoughts and feelings. Lothiriel found that this calmed her somewhat; this was the man she had come to know …he did not pretend to be any more or less than himself and the thought warmed her heart. She hardly heard her father's speech, hardly saw Eowyn´s smile, as she returned his steadfast look across their joined hands.

_And will you_

_Bring the thunder in my life _

_And the fire in my eyes?_

_Cause than there will be days of pleasure_

_And everything far will be so near_

"It brings me great joy on this glorious night to announce the betrothal of princess Lothiriel of Doll Amroth to Eomer, King of Rohan. May their union be blessed under the heavens, may the bond between our two great houses be fruitful and strong. May the houses of Rohan and Dol Amroth be joined in love and honour."

There was a shadow of a smile on her lips, but a slight tremble in her hand and the way she took another breath, revealed to him how nervous she was. Hardly anyone would guess, Eomer marvelled. It made him see her in a different way, up until now Lothiriel had always seemed so sure, so determined and collected. It was what she had meant that day on the plains when they had gone riding, he realized. The crowd would see the fair princess with hair so red that it seemed part of the flames lighting the terrace, but he was close enough to see beyond that, see the excited young woman who was pledging her hand to him.

_I have never felt thunder and lightning like this_

_I have never been struck by a wonder like this._

The thought crossed his mind that, had be still been his uncle's marshal, this girl who struck a special cord in him, would have been out of his reach. He might have met her, talked to her, but he could have never courted her….a princess. It brought the feelings of guilt he still carried to the surface again.

Then there were cheers, encouraging shouts from the Rohirrim and congratulations, and Eomer had to let those feelings go.

Lothiriel could feel her skin grow hot and hoped that the flush the occasion brought to skin was not too visible in the flickering light of the torches. Still he held her hand in a secure, firm grip.

"Princess…." He said in his dark, controlled voice, stepping closer.

" My lord …" Lothiriel whispered with a smile.

Eomer gave her a conspiring smile, leaning forward to brush his lips over the back of her hand.

" If I remember correctly, there is a feast awaiting us."

_I could spend my days talking about you_

_Without mentioning your name even once_

_There are moments when_

_I can't stop whispering your name_

_In pain or tears_

_Your name could soothe all my fears._

He should have known, Eomer told himself. Of course there would be dancing after the feast and if there was one thing the king of Rohan really dreaded , dancing was that thing. He could just not see the merit in grown men, seasoned warriors hopping around on the dance-floor like lunatic colts. To her credit, his bride to be seemed to be informed about his dislikes, probably by his sister, and did not seem to mind. Eomer was glad to sit among his friends, as long as he was free to watch her dance instead. She was graceful, gracious even after the thirstiest of his Rohirrim had asked for a dance. She took it all in stride, with glittering eyes and merry laughter.

As the evening grew longer, Eomer lost sight of her, only to find her hiding behinda pillar next to one of the exits of the halls that led to a long corridor and from there directly to her quarters. Hiding herself from view, she gestured for him to follow her. As soon as she was sure to have caught his attention, and disappeared into the corridor. Eomer put down his goblet, looking around to reassure himself that he was not the centre of attention and slowly followed her. He almost passed her door, unable to see her in the darkened room.

"Milord…" her soft voice called to him from the shadows.

_All of your movements are so full of grace_

_And each day spent with you is so worthwhile_

_Nothing compares to what you give, _

_With what you show, how you live, how you love_

"I wanted to see you…..alone." Lothiriel said, watching him with intent eyes. "I wanted a moment with you, without hundreds of eyes watching every move, every gesture we make. Did I do this wrong?"

"No…" Eomer said sternly, looking over his shoulder to make sure he had not been followed, before he closed the door. She smiled, still watching him and for a moment he was sure to see relief washing over her face. Impulsively she met him half way, laying her hands around his face to draw him closer for a kiss. Eomer looked at her in surprise and they both started laughing. It was a loud sound in the silence of the room.

It was a hesitant laugh on his side, Lothiriel noted, almost as though he considered laughing as something he should not be allowed…..after all that had happened, all he had lost.

She raised her head to look into his eyes, meeting his steadfast gaze with her midnight blue eyes , only to find a vulnerability there,she had never beheld before.

"No…." he said again, his voice darker, lower in the shadows of the room. " You do everything right."

_I know of nothing more beautiful than you_

_I ´ve never seen anything as beautiful as you_

He stepped back to look at her whole appearance, taking in the rosy tint the slight flush had brought to her skin, the silken unmarred perfection of it. He longed to run his lips all over that long, graceful neck, her visible collarbone and everything that lay underneath, he realized. Lothiriel saw the change in his eyes, the conflicting emotions chasing each other over his solemn features. Gingerly she reached out and took his hand, nestling her face into it to lay a kiss on the inside.

"We made a pledge tonight…" she whispered softly. "I will be yours and you …will be mine." She looked up at him again, smoothing her warm, gentle hand over his with an almost shy, marvelling expression. "My lord, my liege, my king ….mine …I like the way that sounds."

_Each day with you is precious_

_As precious as the path to the evenstar_

_I celebrate each hour in your company_

_For teaching me more about you with each breath I take_

_Right now, knowing you fullfills me_

_Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me_

She let go of his hand, stepping into him. Her arms around his waist, Lothiriel leaned against him, her head nestled into the crook of his neck. Eomer´s brow knit together as he looked down at the top of her head, the fiery tresses still braided with tiny strings of pearls. It felt almost as though she was trying to comfort him, as though she had somehow guessed the dark thoughts on his mind. The delicate princess comforting the battled hardened warrior, it was an endearing thought, but in his mind this would just not do. He would not dwell on the past now. He had a duty to Rohan …and now …he had a duty to her as well. This was meant to be a night of celebration and he was alone with his future bride, at least for now.

Eomer slid his hands over her shoulders, one hand sliding down her side, the other to her face. He hooked one finger under her chin, lifting her face so that he could meet the sparkling, stormy gaze of her eyes. Lothiriel opened her mouth to say something, but he bent down, claiming her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss that made her knees weak. She could hear his sharp intake of breath as she weaved one hand into his blond hair. Pulling her closer to him, Eomer could feel her lips yielding under his. With a sigh, she opened her mouth to him.

Now that there was no more armour between them, only the cloth of their clothing, Lothiriel could feel his warmth, the muscle moving under his skin. He tasted of wine and heat, a mixture that intoxicated and enticed her. Pressed against his chest as she was, Eomer could not help but feel her the rapid rise and fall of her breasts, the going of her breath. Combined with her tantalizingly soft skin and her sweet, unique scent, the sensation was enough to make him loose his mind….and so far all he had done was kiss her! What was it about this girl that ignited a fire in his blood to rival the liquid fire of her hair?

His hand skimmed her neckline in a feather-light touch, grazing the top of her cleavage ever so slightly …

Eomer stepped back, jerking away from her as carefully as possible. Lothiriel swayed slightly, touching her lips in a fascinated manner, she looked at him ...flustered. They were both breathing heavily, looking at each other from a few feet apart.

_And I'm looking for ways never to part from you_

_Have everything change and you still stay the same_

_Forgive me, but I have to say it again; _

_Whispering your name is the most beautiful sound_

" Lothiriel…." He whispered, but it was a ragged, harsh sound. The princess swallowed, searching his darkened, heated gaze. It seemed as though she was conversing with herself for the time of a few breath, until she apparently came to a decision.

" If we would really be married according to Rohirrim tradition, completely …I mean ….not waiting a month…until everything is prepared and beyond reproach…."

He furrowed his brow, unsure where she was going.

Lothiriel looked at him, seemingly growing more collected.

" If we would be married in the old traditions of Rohan, would you take me to your bed tonight?"

She could not help but ask the question, hoping he would not think her too blunt or imprudent. For the longest time Eomer just stared at her, saying nothing, not sure if he had understood her words. He knew she was a virtuous young woman, who would not dream of shaming her father or her house. Still, this was the honesty, the directness he had admired about her from the start. Seeing his need, his passion, his longing echoed in her, so pure and unaffected stole his breath away. It made him want her so much more.

" Yes…" he finally whispered harshly, trying to contain his emotions. He made a note to apologize to Faramir, who must have gone through hell during the long months of courting Eowyn.

It relieved him, Eomer realised as he met her eyes across the room. She was in tone with her emotions, they did not scare her. She would never be a timid, anxious bride.

Lothiriel smiled her knowing, wise smile and the effect quite undid him.

_I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_There is not a thing more beautiful than you_

_I know of nothing that could compare to you. _

He bridged the distance between them in two quick strides, pulling her into his arms again, to kiss her slowly, but with ardour.

" Lothiriel?" yelled a female voice from the corridor. " Are you here…?"

She gave a frustrated little sound as they broke apart, both turning their heads to the knock on the door.

" Are you in there, Lothiriel?" Eowyn asked from outside.

Eomer closed his eyes, summoning all the patience he could muster, while his bride tried to smother a nervous giggle against his chest.

"Will she go away if I don't answer?" Lothiriel inquired softly.

"Most certainly not." Eomer ground out, looking around.

The knocking grew more insistent, especially after the attempt to open the door had been unsuccessful. Eomer had locked the door from the inside.

"Lothiriel…?"

"What shall we do then?"

Eomer took another look around, then turned back to his betrothed.

" I'm not going to hide in your cupboard or under the bed, Lothiriel!" he explained sternly.

The princess gave him a mischievous smile.

" Good! I would not want to marry a man who would!"

Eomer looked at her with serious eyes, taking her hand in his, he lead it to his lips.

" We are officially betrothed now. I want to be with you. I want you in my life, in my arms and …in my bed and I am never going to hide that." He said roughly, turning around to open the door.

Eowyn arched an eyebrow at her brother in mock surprise, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

" Sister…" he greeted her.

"Brother…"she returned ironically. Eomer turned to his bride, bowing to her.

" If you will excuse me, princess. I think it is time for me to get drunk now! I bid you a good night."

Lothiriel tried very hard to suppress another bout of laughter, giving him a little curtsy.

" Very well, my lord."


	8. Kin

DISCLAIMER: I Don´t own them, Tolkien does

NOTES:

Again …thanks to those who review! I'm glad you like it!

AGAIN: To those who really looove the nitpicking ….just go ahead about this whole Mary – Sue-issue you got going there! That being said, I really think we should rise above this, because me trying to justify myself and you trying to flame me- no matter what- is kind of petty and unworthy of this whole process. It only serves to spoil the fun in writing anything and it's not getting anybody anywhere. Let's just agree to disagree and go our merry ways, ok? I'm still doing this for fun, you know…

KIN

Lothiriel found her brother in the hall the next morning. A serving girl had just put down cheese and bread on the table in front of him. But the princess could tell from her brother's facial expression that he did not feel like breaking his fast yet. He looked pale, with red rims around his eyes. He had had too much to drink the night before. The ensuing headache made his food taste stale. He sat alone at the long wooden table. It was early yet, and after the feast the night before, most people were still asleep.

The serving girl passed her on her way back to the kitchen, curtsying to her with a smile. There was not a soul left in Edoras, who would not recognize her after last night.

"Princess…"

Lothiriel smiled at her. "Could you have some tea brewed for my brother?"

"Of course, my lady…at once."

"Thank you

"I hope this morning finds you well brother?" Lothiriel said quietly as she approached the table. The young man gave her a surly look, pushing cheese and bread further away from him.

"And why would it not?" he asked sourly. Lothiriel watched her brother with a serious expression.

"You look rather ill, Elphir. Too much wine?"

"That is hardly the only thing to turn my stomach…."

"I did not come here to fight with you about this, especially while you are nursing a headache…"

"Why did you come looking for me then, my sister?" he interrupted her. "To use your powers of persuasion on me. Nothing you might have to say will make me think the better of that match you struck."

"It is a little late for your protest now. You stood behind father during the betrothal, if my memory serves me right!" she said, trying to sound patient.

"I think I made my position rather clear…"

"Not to me, you hardly spoke ten words to me since …."

"You hardly made an effort to ask for my opinion, Lothiriel."

"You were nowhere to be found, dear brother!" she returned quickly, not flinching from Elphir´s angry gaze.

"You do not need my blessing; I know that all too well."

"No, I have my father's blessing, but I would have yours just the same…" Lothiriel´s voice softened somewhat with the hurt lacing her words. Elphir looked at her for a long while, shaking his head.

"How could I give you leave to live in this land, so far away from your home? You are my only sister!"

"Elphir." she said quietly, shaking her head. "Do you think it would be easier to part from me if you had another?"

"You deliberately mistake my meaning!" he returned angrily, still sitting at the table. Lothiriel took a few steps towards him, and then stopped. The princess pursed her lips in obvious distaste. This was not how she had envisioned her talk with her eldest brother. She loved all her brothers dearly, but as the eldest Elphir had always held a special place in her heart. He had been tall and strong, as long as she could remember. When she had been a little girl he had seemed tall as a tree to her young eyes. He had taught her how to ride on her first little pony, had always had a present or surprise for her when he had returned from travels with their father. She was not a little girl anymore, but his rejection of her choice hurt her none the less.

"You could not have been ignorant of father's reasoning, his hopes and aspirations, as we started out on this visit." Lothiriel reasoned softly.

"Of course not!" he answered crossly, balling his hands to fists on the table. "But I never thought you would take ….to this land…."

"Or this king?" she asked simply, crossing her arms in front of her body.

Elphir looked up, straight into his sister's eyes.

"You cannot want to live here, sweetling. There is nothing here…." He told her, disbelief evident in his voice.

"There is for me. I am not doing this out of some sense of misguided duty to our father. I know this marriage will fulfil a higher political purpose and I would have been a loyal, obedient daughter had he ordered me to marry the king of Rohan. But father did not order, he never even gave voice to his wishes, even if they were not well concealed."

"We could have found you a suitable match at home, Lothiriel!" he argued, pushing his hair back with an impatient gesture. It made her notice how much shorter the strands were in contrast to Eomer´s hair. "There are many honourable, young men of noble birth in Dol Amroth and Gondor who fought bravely in the wars."

"Is that what you would have wanted for me? To marry one of your friends, so that I could remain under your watchful eye forever?" she asked in confusion and regret.

Elphir stood, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"What he did out there …how you reacted…" he said, pointing in the direction of the doors. "The whole spectacle was not befitting a princess of Dol Amroth!" Lothiriel could hear her brother's voice quiver with disdain.

She looked at him, trying hard to conceal how much his words and conduct hurt her. She tilted her chin up in defiance, resolved on holding her head high. This was her strong, tall brother, her beloved elder brother who had protected her from nightmares and childish fears all her life. She could not bear the thought of him thinking ill of her, but neither could she give in.

When she spoke her voice was soft, but serious with the merest hint of bitterness. "I think when it comes to my heart, I will be the judge of what befits me and what doesn't."

She uncrossed her arms slowly, smoothing her hands over her skirts. "I thought you would be happy for me."

"I think only of your happiness, Lothiriel." Her brother conceded.

"Then be happy for me, brother. For this is my choice and I gladly pledged my hand to him."

They looked at each other across the room, the silence heavy between them. After a while he nodded, lowering his head into his hands. Lothiriel thought that she could almost see the defiance, the fight going out of him as he seemed to reason with himself. It gave her a twinge of sadness. She had not wanted to cause her brother pain. He could be angry all he wanted. He did not have to agree, but there really was no point to it, not anymore. It was done; the match had been struck in front of witnesses common and noble. It was done.

"Sometimes…" he said quietly, with a trace of resignation, "…I might not see things as clearly as you do. Sometimes I forget that you are a woman grown and not still the coltish little girl with those ridiculous braids. I forget how lovely you are and how adamant. I need to remind myself that you were raised among brothers and that you can be just as wilful and forward as any of us."

Lothiriel gave him a small smile. "I owe a lot of this wilfulness to you, my brother."

He grinned at her, nodding. "You know your worth. I should have known that it would one day be turned to my disadvantage."

"You are entitled to your opinion, Elphir, but I would rather have peace with you."

The young man nodded again, flinching as his headache grew stronger. He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment.

"This I'll say about him, Lothiriel….At least he cannot just fight, but also drink with the best of them…"


	9. Words and Meaning

DISCLAIMER: All Characters were created by the brilliant Prof. Tolkien

NOTES: Here goes another chapter, the next one will be more on the romance side of things.

**Words and Meaning**

„ Lothiriel…" The young woman lifted her head from the needle-work she had been pursuing idly for some time, without really making an effort.

"Eowyn, ...good I am in dire want of company." She sighed, sitting up straighter. She had been lounging in the alcove for quite some time and had taken up stitching a pattern of leaves onto one of her cloaks out of sheer boredom. The men had been out hunting all afternoon, and Lothiriel had suddenly found herself without anything to do.

"Forgive me for neglecting you ….there were matters I had to attend to."

Lothiriel gave a soft laugh shaking her head.

"Please, do not apologize…"

"Well, "Eowyn smiled warmly at her, sitting down opposite to her as Lothiriel sat put aside her sewing kit with another sigh of relief. They looked at each other for a moment, until Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "After ….last night, I was wondering …"

Now it was Lothiriel´s turn to raise a brow at the other woman, suddenly realizing why her friend seemed to choose her words ever so carefully. Eowyn´s eyes became a little wider than usual as she seemed to argue with herself about the right phrasing, a sight that Lothiriel had truly not beheld when it came to Eomer´s sister.

Eowyn could feel her brows drawing together and she silently chided herself for behaving in this ridiculous manner. It almost made her feel like an old matron. Though when she had mentioned this to her husband this morning, Faramir had laughed loudly and assured her in the warmest of terms, that she was indeed everything but. Lothiriel was not a child, they were both grown women and they had talked about many a thing. There was no need for apprehension or false delicacy and yet …somehow Eowyn could not believe that she was of a mind to have this conversation.

"I was just wondering whether you …had a topic you would like to discuss with me, some thing …."

Lothiriel´s eyebrows shot up in perfect unison. "Oh no!" she said, shaking her head with a mocking smile, holding one hand out as though to fend off an enemy.

"Oh Eowyn…" Lothiriel could not help but laugh. "I already feel like you truly are a sister to me and I would gladly discuss any matter that you deem necessary with you, but…"

She shook her head again. "But if the subject of this conversation is what I think you think it should be, believe me, you can hardly tell me anything that I have not heard in the past few days."

For the time of a heartbeat Eowyn looked at her in confusion, then she rolled her eyes in an irritated manner and tried to suppress a sigh.

"The ladies?" she asked with an amused expression.

Lothiriel leaned forward with a scandalized frown.

"Like you would not believe!" exclaimed Lothiriel in mock horror. She lowered her voice as Eowyn leaned forward too and they looked at each other in an almost conspiring manner.

"These women talk …a lot! And it was not as though my mother had not imparted some knowledge to me when I was old enough to hear about these things."

"Oh …" Eowyn nodded empathically. "I remember." It was not something she was bound to forget even if she lived for a thousand years. "They are all good advice and giggles…"

"You give them leave to speak freely and they really do…"

"Yes, talk they do….without end." Eowyn added and they both laughed.

"If my father knew of some of the things I heard…." Lothiriel said finally, tugging a strand of hair that had escaped her braids behind her ear. "He would find a way to delay this wedding for another ten years and lock me up in the highest tower of Dol Amroth for safekeeping!"

They both laughed again, looking at each other. By then the doors of the great hall were thrown open wide with lots of noise and Eowyn could hear her brother's booming voice cutting through the tranquillity.

"Wine and lots of it, for my good friend …." He yelled as he strolled across the hall, sending servants scrambling for the kitchen to do his bidding. "And feed the fires well, I think we'll feed on boar tonight, what say you, Elphir my friend?"

Lothiriel and Eowyn exchanged surprised glances and rose from their seats in the alcove to see what was happening.

"I think that we will feast like kings tonight, Eomer." Answered another roaring voice.

It wasn't so much the words that made the two women hasten around the corner, but the heartfelt belly laughs that suddenly rang through the hall.

"Oh ….my…." Eowyn said simply, her eyes growing wide as her gaze fell upon her brother and Elphir, standing in the middle of the hall caked in mud and dirt from head to toe, Elphir´s arm casually thrown over Eomer´s shoulders. They were toasting each other, still laughing loudly and apparently congratulating themselves for some great deed, just as the rest of the hunting party entered the hall.

Lothiriel´s eyes took in the surprising situation with slight unease, noticing the bloody scratches on her intended's face.

"What is happening?" she whispered. Eowyn arched an eyebrow at her pushing her hair back over her shoulders while her eyes wandered from the traces of blood she could see in one corner of her brother's mouth, the purplish bruise that was slowly developing on the underside of his jaw. In addition Elphir seemed to sport the remnants of a bloody nose and what seemed to be a black eye.

She motioned for Faramir, who already seemed to saunter into their direction, not quite as dirty or bloody than his friends.

"How come my brother looks like he joined a fist fight?" she asked, taking the hand he offered her.

"I was not there to see it, I have to admit." Faramir said, taking a goblet of wine from a tray that was being offered by a passing servant. "They were too far ahead of the rest of us, chasing a boar into the undergrowth. They both dismounted and apparently started arguing how best to lure the beast from its hiding place and it seems the argument got out of hand and they came to blows."

"Hardly surprising…" Lothiriel whispered, crossing her arms in front of her chest to glare at her brother from where they were standing.

Faramir afforded her a small smile and continued. "It seems that the boar found that the argument awarded him an opportunity and attacked, almost succeeding in running them to the ground, but by then they recovered and were able to kill the beast together.

Another bout of laughter rolled through the hall of Meduseld like distant thunder. Lothiriel could see her brother slapping Eomer´s back amicably."I still don't understand how this change of behaviour came about …."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Eowyn said, giving Lothiriel a mildly amused smile. "They are men. First they bloodied each other, than they killed something together ….now they are the best of friends."

Lothiriel shook her head. "Come, let us greet them home."

"Ahhh …." Elphir said, still grinning from ear to ear as he saw them approach. He toasted towards his sister with his goblet, spilling some of the wine onto his dirty leather armour.

"My beautiful sister and my friend Faramir´s striking wife." He said, bowing from the neck downwards. Lothiriel pursed her lips, her eyes wandering from her brother to Eomer.

" I trust you had a successful outing, milord?" she inquired, keeping her face friendly and blank like a courtier, but Eomer could see the amused sparkle in her blue eyes. He pulled off his glove to take her hand. Bowing over it, he placed a chaste kiss onto the back of her fingers.

"The best, gentle lady, the best!" he exclaimed, giving her a smile.

"I'm glad." She said quietly, aware of the people watching their interaction intently.

"And you my brother…." She said turning her attention to Elphir who stood close, smirking at her. "I see this afternoon finds you in great spirits."

Her elder brother straightened a little under her clear gaze, laughing again. "Your betrothed is quiet the marksman, sister …truly a man of my heart. You should see the beast we hunted down together…."

Eowyn tried to hide a smile, arching an eyebrow at Eomer. "Will you look at yourself, brother." She chided softly, shaking her head with a smile.

The king of Rohan looked at his mud caked clothes and then at the two women in front of them in their crisp, clean dresses. He could almost smell the scent of wild flowers wafting over to him from where Lothiriel was standing close, watching him with mirth dancing in her eyes.

"You are quite right, sister." He said, nodding at her. He put his hand on Elphir´s shoulder."Off to the baths we go. Come my friend, let's leave the boar to the capable hands of the kitchen and make sure we will be fit for company."

Faramir laughed, watching them go, until Eowyn´s eyes turned to him as he was still sipping his wine. "You may not be quite as dirty as they are, husband, but if you value my company this night you will follow them this instance." She clarified while Lothiriel turned to look at a nearby pillar, biting her lip not to burst out laughing.

Faramir´s gaze held Eowyn´s for a second, his face softening while his eyes lingered on every line of her beautiful features. Then a slow smile crept across his face and he bowed low, taking her hand to kiss her palm. "As my lady bids, so shall it be done." He murmured, following his friends.

Eowyn watched him go, and then turned to the princess of Dol Amroth with a sigh.

"A feast to remember tonight, I'm sure." She said, pursing her lips. "Now that all these men are friends, eating the boar they slew with their own hands, there will be nothing but drinking and war stories all night."


	10. The Token

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien thought them up, I just play …

NOTES: Am sick and needed fluff …and some laughs, There is no other excuse.

**The token**

„ I thought I was being remiss when I did not give her anything at our betrothal so …" Eomer held the finely crafted ring into the shine of the torches so that the clear blue stone caught the light. The colour reminded him of Lothiriel´s eyes, but he thought it wiser not to share that particular fact.

Elphir nodded in appreciation. " 'Tis a fine gift."

Faramir nodded too, smiling. "I dare say it will find my fair cousin's favour." Aragorn just smiled at him, drinking. He was counting the days until Arwen would arrive.

Eomer took another sip of his ale, putting the ring back into the small leather pouch he had carried around with him all day.  
"I thought so ….for a woman, you can never go wrong with FINERY" All three men looked at him with varying expressions of amusement.

"Ooooh nooooo…" Faramir said shaking his head. "No, No!"

The king of Rohan looked around the table to find Aragorn and Elphir chuckling and several of his Rohirrim leaving the merry gathering as inconspicuously as possible.

"Why ….are you laughing?" he demanded to know in a severe yet startled tone.

Elphir leaned back in his chair with a mocking smile. "Whatever you say when you present my sister with that token …..do not say that, my friend. Not if you are intent on marrying her."

Aragorn shook his head, chuckling. "I say you better heed his advice, my friend. Better be silent."

"Why?"

"Have you met your own sister, Eomer?" Faramir asked, trying to suppress a laugh. "What would she say ifyou told her that you had chosen a certain kind of present for her, merely because she is a woman?"

Eomer pursed his lips in sudden understanding. "Nothing…" Eomer said with annoyance. "But she would grab for any heavy object in proximity big enough to cave in my skull!"

Faramir smiled, toasting Eomer silently. "Yes, that sounds like my darling wife."

"See…." Elphir said, leaning forward across the table. "Women ….they hear things differently in their own unique way. You say one thing …like for instance your comment, but what they understand is more along the line off …I think something that glitters will appeal to you, because your spirit is simple and shallow. Now they would never admit it is true, but…..You have to find the right way to talk to them, so that they understand what you mean. Like talking to a skittish horse, if you will."

Eomer looked at his future brother in law with a smirk as Aragorn rolled his eyes. Faramir managed not choke on his ale as laughter overtook him. He patted Elphir´s back amicably.

"Elphir my dear friend…it has finally come to my attention why you have not yet found a bride."

----------------------------------------------------------------

„ I did not mean to neglect you so." Said a sombre voice.

Surprised, Lothiriel turned around. The torches sent flickering shadows across his earnest features that to her had grown more handsome every time she looked at him.

"You didn't. I am glad you and my brother have managed to find common ground…." She gave him a bemused smile. "Even if I do not particularly agree with the way you apparently came to this understanding."

Eomer gave a sharp laugh. "My dear sister found much …more expressive words to voice her opinion about this incident when she spoke to me earlier." He declared with good humour.  
Lothiriel suppressed a laugh. By now she was quiet able to picture Eowyn giving her noble brother a piece of her mind. "I hope you did not think I left to take some air in an attempt to capture your attention." He had sent looks her way now and then, but talked mostly to her brother this night. Lothiriel had not felt jilted or neglected. Quite the opposite; she had understood and been happy that Elphir had taken a liking to her future husband now…..but there had been a tightness in her chest for a while ….and she had realised with something akin to wonder, that it had been longing.

"You capture my attention with everything you do, princess." He said simply, moving over to her. Lothiriel could not help but blush, hoping that he would attribute it to her closeness to the torches. Lothiriel took a deep, calming breath and turned to look out over the city and the wide, dark plains that lay beyond. During her short stay Lothiriel had learned to love this view. "Your country is truly beautiful." She said quietly. Eomer nodded, following her eyes as they roamed over the land and the clear, dark sky. For a while they stood next to each other in silence and Eomer felt a strange notion of peace. It pleased him beyond measure that he could just stand there on the terrace with her, without the looming pressure to fill the silence between them. He reached out, taking her hand, just holding it in silence for a few moments. Lothiriel smiled, but said nothing. To her it was a precious moment that needed neither words nor explaining.

"There is something I forgot." Eomer finally said in his dark, clipped voice. Lothiriel turned her head to look at him fully as he reached into the pocket of his tunic. "I should have given you this the night of our betrothal, but ….it slipped my mind."

It was a ring, a ring made of several silver strings interweaving and interloping to form an intricate design in the fashion typical for Rohan with a single bright blue stone at the centre. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red cloth in the shadow of the doorway and groaned inwardly. One of her handmaidens had followed them, undoubtedly to keep an eye on her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Milord, the words are spoken and you have ….made your affections and intents known to me in the warmest of terms…" she said, remembering the time they had shared before Eowyn had disturbed them. Eomer had to smile at her careful choice of words. He looked at her with his dark eyes, watching her face intently as his hand squeezed hers. She leaned in a little closer. "We are being watched." She whispered to him. "I really need no other assurance of ….your regard." Lothiriel said much louder. Now it was his time to keep from chuckling.

"Well, my lady…." He whispered, very seriously following her lead. "Maybe you will be so kind as to accept this token from me none the less, not for you but also for me." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, so that he was almost cheek to cheek with her. "I intent every man to know that I put this ring on your finger forever."

Lothiriel felt a shiver go though her, tilting her head slightly so that her temple touched his chin. She gave a soft sigh. Eomer took it as affirmation and slid the ring over her finger in the dark. He looked at her, just watching her eyes as she looked at him. He leaned down to her, pulling her against him in a deep kiss which Lothiriel welcomed without hesitation. She slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders and let her whole body lean against him. He was strong and warm. She could feel his hands, one locking her body to his at the small of her back, the other sliding underneath her hair to cup the back of her head. She revelled in his sharp breaths that told her more adequately than a thousand words how much she affected him. The thought spawned a fire in her chest. He was always so held back, so controlled and sometimes even harsh, the thought that something she said or did could unhinge his tightly reigned controlled made her skin sing. She could hear scandalised whispers and pulled away slightly, but only far enough to whisper in his ear. "Beware of the audience milord…" her voice sounded husky, breathless. Eomer caught the sight of swirling purple skirts hiding behind a corner. He could not help but laugh, looking down into his bride's glittering eyes.

"Let them watch …" he whispered.


	11. Dark Night

DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to Tolkien

NOTES: I KNOW …..FOREVER. But I Have a job that hardly gives me time to breathe and for about a year I felt like – despite the occasional spark – all creativity has been sucked out of me by work …and life. But the old muse stirs again. I hope there is still anybody out there wanting to read. Forgive me for I am a little rusty and this is probably the most abdominal, mushy piece of fluff…but it wanted out ….

**Dark Night**

„Eomer." He could hear her in his dreams. The king of Rohan groaned and turned over in the ridiculously large bed that one of his ancestors had commissioned. For two centuries the Lords of the Riddermark had slept, been conceived and born in this bed. Still, he remembered how often his uncle had jested about the sheer size of the thing.

"What was Eofled thinking, when he told them to build a bed this big … sometimes it takes me forever to get up in the morning just because I cannot find a way out of that four-posted monstrosity. It's big enough for five people to sleep in! Madness, I tell you!"

But his uncle had not been one to break with tradition. And neither was Eomer.

"Eomer…" the whisper grew more insistend this time. He smiled without opening his eyes. Oh, how his friends would laugh. He was truly besotted with his bride.

"Eomer!" The gentle whisper had turned into a rather loud insistent hiss. To his utter surprise he could feel someone tugging on his pillow.

He bolted upright, only to stare right up into the face of his betrothed.

"Lothiriel!" he yelled in shock.

"Were you expecting somebody else, my liege?" she asked sweetly, but with a sardonic undercurrent. It almost made him smile. Almost …until the true gravity of her standing in his bedroom in the middle of the night sunk in.

"What are you doing here? Are you mad?"

" I wanted to see you." She said simply. " I am seeing to my betrothed. The feast had everybody in such a good mood, that even my maids went looking for …entertainment with your Rohirrim. We hardly had time to see each other the last few days. My brothers and my father and the ever growing wedding party has been keeping you busy with hunting and gaming and riding out … I wanted to talk to you."

"Your women left you all alone?"

Lothiriel pursed her lips. "I may have given them leave…" She could hear him groaning into the pillow. It almost made him laugh …almost.

Lothiriel realized she might sound just a little bit childish, but the way he looked at her vexed her. Eomer stared at her, bemused and at the same time at a loss for words. Three weeks were all that was left of their betrothal, three weeks and she would be his wife. Still, he had the nagging feeling that somewhere in the last few days, there passionate courtship was slowly spinning out of control.

There she stood in a dark blue nightgown that fell down to her ankles, covering her efficiently from neck to toe. In one hand she held a candle to light her way, the other was gingerly holding a woollen plaid together that hung across her shoulders. Her unruly hair was for once tamed into two long braids that dangled down to her hips. She looked at him expectantly, her brows rose in anticipation.

"Well…" she said when he remained silent .

Eomer shook his head, unable to quench the smile on his lips. "I am betrothed to a madwoman. What if they find you here? You are the princess of Dol Amroth. It would be a scandal!"

She rolled her eyes in a manner not very much befitting a princess and future queen.

"Oh ….if the king of Rohan would lower his voice and refrain from yelling as though he was on his way to the stables, calling for his horse…there really is no reason why anyone would burst in here in the dead of the night." She sighed. "Also …what would they do if they did find me here. Force us to get married?"

Eomer gave her a terse look, trying to find fault in her words.

"Three days of festivities and my father, my brothers and all their men are still trying to prove that they can drink just as much as any man of Rohan." Lothiriel blinked, flustered and redirected her narrowing eyes at him.

"How come you are sober?" she asked with just a hint of amused irritation in her tone. Eomer scowled at his bride.

"As I was still nursing a headache from playing a drinking-game with your brother the night before, I thought it best not to drink as much this evening."

"How very clever of you, my lord." Lothiriel whispered and blew out the candle she was holding, simultaneously shrugging the plaid off her shoulders.

"Now if you would please make some room for me in that sea of linens that you call a bed, I would be very much obliged to you. My feet are starting to feel numb. Your room is very cold, my king. You really should have a fire in that fireplace. There is no reason to freeze to death, you are not campaigning in the fields." She told him matter of factly. She really could not find a logical reason for his sudden need for protocol. For a man with considerable experience with women, he was acting surprisingly dense.

"What of you father and your brothers?" he hissed into the darkness.

He could hear her soft laughter in the dark as he found himself indeed moving over to accommodate her - against his better judgement. The heavy down bed rustled as she slid beneath the covers.

"Believe me, Eomer. If their own snoring combined is not loud enough to wake them, I very much doubt that anything else will. Not even an army of mountain trolls marching straight through the hall of Edoras would make enough noise to disturb their sleep!"

"Say that again…" he whispered, suddenly serious.

Lothiriel could not see him in the pitch-black darkness, but she could hear the sound of his voice changing.

"I only meant to say that my father has a very sound sleep…"

"Not that …" he chuckled. "My name. I believe I have hardly heard you say my name before." She had addressed him with titles, hardly ever by his name …even during the festivities of their engagement. It had only struck him as odd now and Eomer had to admit, he quiet like the sound of her whispering his name.

"Eomer …" Lothiriel whispered, hoping that her voice did not sound so brittle and hoarse as she heard it in her own ears. She carefully reached out one hand to make out his position in the gigantic bed.

"Why did you come here?"

" I wanted to see you." She answered truthfully. "We will be married in a fortnight."

"Three weeks."

"Fine …three weeks. And then you will take me to this bed and make me your wife." She hesitated "It really is a …. very, very large bed…"

She could hear him laugh at her remark.

"I know….it is ridiculous, is it not?"

Lothiriel could not help but giggle. "Who builds a bed this big? And why?"

"I know …I don't know what my ancestor was thinking." They both laughed.

When silence fell, Lothiriel sighed. "I just wanted to be close to you. We have not been alone since you gave me the ring. I wanted to see you, without everybody watching and listening."

Her hand found his shoulder. Eomer took her cold hand in his, kissing the inside of her palm before he even realized what he was doing. He was sure she must have heard at least some stories of his wild, rougish days before so much responsibility had been placed on his shoulders …before the shadows of Mordor had tried to swallow the world, before he had become king of Rohan. Still…her being here with him was different somehow. She tempted him with her soft voice and her sweet smell, tempted him more than he thought wise to admit. She could not see the smile he gave her.

"I think I just …want to lay here with you in my arms while we sleep."

"I would like that."

Eomer moved closer to her, gathering Lothiriel into his arms. He could feel her warm body folding itself against him with a content sigh. He could feel her breath where her head rested on his soulder. His skin muffled her laughter as she settled more comfortable against him. Lothiriel reached up one hand, gingerly touching his face in the dark. Her cool, soft fingers traced the lines of his features as though she was trying to imprint them in her mind. Eomer did not know what to say. He took her hand, bringing it to his lips again to place a soft kiss to the tips of her fingers. Her weight shifted under the covers as she propped herself up on one elbow next to him. He still held ont o her hand, turning it over, pressing his lips to the soft skin of her wrist…feeling her pulse speed up. Lothiriel gave a surprised gasp. Then his lips were on her mouth, capturing her bottom lip before he pulled back, only to kiss her again. Softly, tenderly but with growing passion.

Lothiriel let herself sink back into the pillows, feeling him moving with her. She tilted her head back as his lips made a path from her jawline to her ear. She could feel his sharp intake of breath when she tangled one hand in his hair. A sound so familiar, so precious to her now that it sent a shiver through her. She did not feel cold anymore, not even her feet. The princess arched her back, feeling his lips on her collarbone like the wings of a butterfly. Her other hand, free now once more snaked up to his arm, then his back. She could feel his warm skin underneath his shirt, cords of warm, hard muscle stretching and flexing underneath his skin. Before she knew it, she had made a fist, pulling at his shirt. Eager to touch the warm, warm skin of his back. She gasped again …only to find him pulling back from her violently, his breathing ragged.

"We cannot be doing this" Eomer whispered harshly.

She was too soft, to warm, to yielding in his embrace.

Lothiriel sat up, her face hot and her own breathing fast.

"Did I displease you ….my lord?" For once she was glad that he could not see her blushing bright red. " I may not be skilled …in this …yet…"

There was a raw chuckle in the dark.

"You are indeed a madwoman…..to even think that is the reason!"

The thought of her being unskilled had never even crossed his mind. She followed her instincts, let her feelings lead the way and if her fervent, unabashed reactions were any indication, her passion matched his own.

"To have you here is a big temptation, Lothiriel." He finally said, his voice a little raw. "You tempt me more than you can ever know. Forgive me, my love." The words had left his mouth before he realized what he was saying. For a moment they both froze, the silence heavy around them.

"Am I?" Lothiriel finally whispered, breathless.

"What?"

"Your love?"

Eomer hesitated, not sure how to give voice to feelings that were quiet new to him in some ways. "From the moment we first talked on the terrace, there has not been an hour when you have not been in my thoughts." He told her in his severe tone.  
"Often I have longed to hold you in my arms."

" Then hold me, King of Rohan…for I am yours." She whispered softly.

" I do not think that would be wise…"

Lothiriel reached out and found his.

"Hold me, my lord. Hold me while we sleep."


End file.
